


Sing,Sweet Nightingale

by Nellancholy



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: (well kind of), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cunnilingus, F/F, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, and there's a bit of ~evil~ kotori at the end, but only at the beginning, i wish i could have used more bird imagery with kotori but oh well, kabedon, kotori has a dick here, obviously i can't go for very long without getting inspired to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: A prince and a little bird spend the night together.





	Sing,Sweet Nightingale

Kotori panted,letting out a soft whimper as her eyes squeezed shut.

 

Kaoru kissed up Kotori’s neck,her breath hot as she nipped Kotori’s earlobe,murmuring softly into her ear. “Oh Lady Minalinsky…I’ve waited for this so long. Can you not feel the heat of my heart,the blaze of my loins,in every word that I speak?”

 

Kotori took in a deep breath,which was surprisingly difficult in her present state. Focus. Get into character…

 

“Prince Seta…finally,we can be as one.” Slowly,she opened her eyes,meeting Kaoru’s gaze as her face lingered but an inch apart from hers. “Please,allow me to show you but a glimpse of how I have longed for you…”

 

With that,it was Kotori’s turn to move in her current position,pinned slightly against the wall by the taller girl. Slowly she licked down Kaoru’s neck,giving the point where it met her shoulder a firm suck that was sure to leave a mark.

 

Then she continued,lingering only for a moment on Kaoru’s left breast with a kiss and a lick that invited a gasp from the smiling prince.

 

With her face pressed up against Kaoru’s body like this,Kotori couldn’t help but smell everything. The cologne. The sweat.

 

…The slight musk,noticeable not so much by its smell,but by the effect it was having on Kotori.

 

Kotori felt her erection twitch under her slip,already forming a slight stain against the thin silk. She got onto her knees,kissing down Kaoru’s lean,soft belly. Briefly,she dipped the tip of her tongue into Kaoru’s navel,causing a louder gasp.

 

“G-goodness,milady. Truly…your tongue is as talented as your voice.” With that,she flashed a smile at Kotori,who in return gave little more than an embarrassed,yet lustful gaze.

 

Quickly,she reached the waistband of Kaoru’s dress pants,which she wasted no time in undoing. She planted a kiss on Kaoru’s pubis,flicking the tip of her tongue over the purple stubble.

 

Another cry escaped Kaoru’s lips,this time a throaty moan. “Ungh…I…can’t help but quiver with such a lovely lady attending to me…do you like what you’ve found,milady? A prince’s body is always prepared in every way to serve…”

 

Kotori sighed,pulling back only slightly to answer. “You are…radiant as always,my prince. P-please,relax…lean back…” With that,her hand raised slightly,pushing gently against Kaoru’s hip.

 

Taking the hint,Kaoru took two steps back,sitting on the edge of the bed as Kotori crawled forward,resting her hands on Kaoru’s thighs as she began to serve her. Swiftly,Kotori drew her tongue over Kaoru’s swelling lips,moistening them with her saliva. Like a puppy,she began to lick in long,quick strokes,giggling at Kaoru’s gasps and sighs as she went. “Mmmnh,m-my prince is so cute…p-please don’t hold back…”

 

Kaoru could barely muster any response other than wrapping her legs around Kotori’s shoulders and gripping the sheets tight. “N-neither should you,milady. P-please don’t stop,I…I’m almost there…”

 

“A-already?” Kotori slid a bit higher,sucking on Kaoru’s clitoris as she gently darted her tongue between her folds. “Mmmnh…Lady Minalinshky’s schkills are impeccable,you know~?”

 

Kotori moved her hand again,using her thumb to pull Kaoru’s lip open just a bit further. Taking a deep breath,she stuck her tongue in as far as it could go,letting out moans and hums of her own as she ate Kaoru out.

It didn’t take long for Kaoru’s hips to buck,her grip on both Kotori and the bedsheets tightening as she came,a surge of clear,salty fluid surging forth to splatter on Kotori’s mouth and cheeks.

 

“Mmmn…” Even with the sudden spurt,Kotori remained unfazed,giving a few more good thrusts of her tongue before pulling back,smiling up at Kaoru. “T-that was good,wasn’t it,my prince? Y-you came so much~ And your thighs are trembling…”

 

“Ah…ha…” It took a few more moments from Kaoru to catch her breath and lean forward,caressing the back of Kotori’s head. Just as effortlessly,her graceful,suave air returned once more. “Indeed,I need make no pretense. I…love you,Lady Minalinsky. And my body shows it as surely as my heart does.” Carefully,she put her hands under Kotori’s arms,helping her to stand. Once again,their eyes met,only slightly marred by the clear fluid still covering Kotori’s face. “But…you have yet to taste the same pleasure,your rose yet to bloom on this blessed eve. Come,my lady…”

 

With a turn,Kaoru laid Kotori back on the bed,undoing her hair tie to let her long,silky purple hair cascade down past her breasts.

 

Kotori squeaked,her face growing almost as red as the tip of her girlhood. It was her first time seeing Kaoru with her hair down,and what a sight it was. Despite herself,her lips parted as Kaoru straddled her,beaming. “M-my prince…p-please take me…m-make me yours…”

 

Kaoru chuckled. “Silly…you are already mine,my little nightingale. It is the reason we ended up here,joined in heart and body. But now…” She pitched forward,lying on Kotori. Chest against chest,thighs against thighs…lips against lips. “…now you will sing for me.”

 

Kaoru’s hips lowered,her flower easily taking in Kotori’s shaft thanks to the prior lubrication and stretching. Almost immediately,Kotori let out a scream,muffled by Kaoru’s mouth.

 

“Y-yes,like that…sing my love,sing…”

 

Grinding her hips against Kotori,Kaoru picked up speed,clenching as she squeezed Kotori’s girlhood inside her.

 

Kotori’s back arched as she instinctively tried to thrust up into Kaoru,her squeals and moans filling the room each time their lips parted.

 

With that,Kaoru shifted her weight,sitting up and letting her fingers twine tightly around Kotori’s as she picked up speed,bouncing on her hips hard and fast. “Nnngh…m-milady,M-minalinsky…d-don’t stop…please,spill the seed of your passion inside me…yes,my nightingale,yes…!”

 

By now,Kotori was more than happy to oblige. Her hips thrusted up,almost two inches off the bed as she all but screamed,emptying herself into Kaoru.

 

Kotori pushed up weakly a few more times,before opening her eyes again. Kaoru,spent,laid on her once more. Their eyes met again,filled with even more love than they started the evening with. They smiled. Softly,sweetly.

 

As expected,it was Kaoru who broke the silence. “M-minalinsky…Kotori. I…I love you.” She laughed softly. “I wonder when fate will deign to bring us together once more…when I will be able to bear the delectable cream of your love once more inside me…or,you know,all over me…”

 

Kotori giggled.

 

Her leg hooked around Kaoru’s.

 

She rolled over.

 

Now,she was on top.

 

A certain familiar gleam came into her eye.

 

“Well,my beloved prince…maybe you won’t have to wait long…”


End file.
